1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measurement and testing and more particularly to a device for visually sighting the level of a material within a container.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for facilitating the measurement of a material within a container. In a transparent container, difficulty is sometimes encountered in measuring the material level within the container. This difficulty is encountered for various reasons intrinsic to the physical properties of most liquids and particulate solids and the physical and optical characteristics of transparent containers. Most liquids such as water have a large surface tension which creates a meniscus such that the exact level of the liquid within the container is not readily determinable. Second, errors of refraction occur when the line of sight of the operator is not coincident with a line normal to the sidewall of the container. Third, many containers having markings etched in the sidewall thereof which are difficult to read or may be misread due to the inadvertence of the operator.
To overcome the aforementioned difficulties, various provisions have been proposed in the prior art for aiding or assisting the operator in overcoming one or more of the aforementioned difficulties. J. S. Elliot in U.S. Pat. No. 379,692 disclosed a milk gauge consisting of a first and a second section interconnected by a sliding linkage for placement horizontally within a milk can to determine the level therein upon the milk reaching the level of the horizontal member disposed within the container.
P. L. Hexter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,963 a surface contact gauge for liquids wherein a support is affixed to the outer rim of a container for adjustably holding a blade having a knife edge at the lower periphery thereof and extending within the container wherein the level of the liquid in the container could be determined upon the liquid level contacting the knife edge.
E. E. Wilcox in U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,963 disclosed a device for measuring the level of liquid within a container incorporating an assemblable measuring device made of sheet material for providing a horizontal surface of variable height within the container to determine the level of the liquid within the container upon the liquid contacting a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,453 to E. L. Valentine teaches the use of a dip stick liquid measuring apparatus incorporating a blade having a scale thereon which is supported by a blade guide fixably attached to the inner wall of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,541 to B. S. Moreland discloses a float type attachment for drink receptacles wherein a panel is positioned between the inner and outer surfaces of a liquid container and supported by a shoulder engaging the top of the drinking receptacle. A float is slidably positioned within the container for measuring the liquid level therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,879 to J. W. Farrell relates to a liquid level indicator for a tank incorporating a first and a second eye member for positioning a descending rod within the container to be perpendicular to the container irrespective of the physical position of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,862 to P. H. C. Yin discloses a reader for scales wherein a rectangular plastic transparent member is affixed to the outer periphery of a burette having units of a scale thereon for comparison with the level of liquid within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,061 to Frank A. Alessi discloses a device for measuring the amount of fluid remaining in a transparent container by positioning scribe lines on a slidable pointer in alignment with the fluid level within the container. The scale is affixed to the inner surface of the container by double-sided tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,644 to Koenig, et al. discloses a gauge for determining the head space of a liquid filled container composed of a flat bar of transparent material having a series of probes progressively decreasing in length and extending downwardly from the lower edge of the bar. The probes have a beveled edge for providing a dark spot within the transparent material when the probe is in contact with the liquid within the container.
Although the foregoing inventions have contributed substantially to the measurement art, none of the aforementioned devices have solved the needs and eliminated the problems of refraction and proper sighting of a material within a container by use of a simple and economical device.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the container measuring art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for visually sighting the level of a material within a container having a container sidewall incorporating a first and a second leg which are resiliently affixed to a handle in a converging relationship, enabling the resiliency of the first and second legs to grasp the external and internal surfaces of the container sidewall for maintaining the position thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for visually sighting the level of a liquid within a container having a transparent container sidewall wherein the first and second legs incorporate a first and a second foot for providing a line of sight external and internal the container for enabling the operator to determine the level of the liquid internal the container upon sighting along the first and second feet through the transparent container sidewall, thus eliminating refractive error.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for visually sighting the level of a material within a container having a container sidewall wherein the position of the device relative to the container sidewall may be adjusted prior to filling the container with a material for providing the proper height therein or for installation on the container sidewall after the material is present within the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for visually sighting the level of a material within a container having a container sidewall which can accommodate a large variety of container sidewall thicknesses and levels within the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for visually sighting the level of a material within a container having a container sidewall which is constructed of an integral and unitary plastic material.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.